HAPPY BIRTHDAY, CHANYEOL
by scorpiorita
Summary: [ONE SHOT] November, bulan spesial bagi Chanyeol. Ada kejutan apa di hari ulang tahunnya yang ke 25 ini? Bagaimana ia merayakannya dengan Sehun? CHANHUN. DLDR!
1. Chapter 1

**Park Chanyeol x Oh Sehun**

 **Rate M**

 **Boys love, Yaoi**

 **Romance**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _author is back_ _karna chanyeol ultah hehehe_

 _meski telat tapi gapapa yak.. bikin fic dari momen mereka kemaren yang udah bikin kita mabok berjamaah_

 _Happy Reading!_

* * *

 **24 Nov 2016**

 **.**

"Okay..kita _break_ dulu. 15 menit" kata sang sutradara dari balik monitornya.

Sehun berlari kecil menghampiri manajernya yang berdiri tak jauh dari situ.

"Hyung.." Sehun menengadahkan tangannya.

"Apa?" sang manajer pura-pura berlagak tak mengerti, bermaksud ingin mengerjai Sehun.

"Hyung, ayolah.." rengekan ala anak kecil itu pun muncul dari mulut Sehun.

"Acaranya sudah selesai" goda manajer lagi sambil terkekeh.

"Aku yakin belum. Mana ponselku?"

Manajer semakin tertawa melihat wajah Sehun yang cemberut dan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Kau ini.. saat berakting menjadi Yan Su saja aura dewasamu sungguh keluar, tapi di belakang layar kau kembali menjadi maknae" kata manajer sambil menyerahkan ponsel milik Sehun.

"Terima kasih!" Sehun menghentakkan kakinya seperti anak kecil, hatinya senang mendapatkan ponselnya lagi.

Segera saja Sehun mencari tempat yang agak sepi dari kru film. Menyediri agar tidak ada yang mengganggunya.

Sehun mengutak-atik ponselnya sejenak lalu menghubungi seseorang yang ada di seberang sana.

"Yeoboseyo?" Sehun memberatkan suaranya ketika panggilan teleponnya terjawab.

" _Siapa ini?_ " balas suara di seberang.

"Yeoboseyo, Chanyeol~ssi!"

" _Aih, siapa ini?_ " Chanyeol ikut memberatkan suaranya, dalam hati ia tersenyum dan tahu kalau itu Sehun-nya yang menelepon.

"Kau di mana?"

" _Artium~~ dengan cucu kita_ " goda Chanyeol.

"Yeoboseyo?!" Sehun meninggikan suaranya, ia lega karena acara pesta ulang tahun kekasihnya bersama fans belum usai.

" _Maaf.. aku tidak mengerti dengan hal seperti ini, baby boy Oh Sehun. Adakah yang ingin kau katakan? Aku telah mengunjungi tempat syutingmu kan_ "

Sehun tersenyum lebar, senang mengetahui Chanyeol mengungkit-ungkit kejadian itu lagi. Ketika diam-diam ia datang menemui Sehun di lokasi syuting dan membiarkan fans tahu kalau kekasihnya itu peduli padanya.

"Chanyeol hyung membelikan vita500 lalu datang kemari.." dari ujung telepon, Sehun bisa mendengar ada teriakan fans yang menggema.

" _Berapa banyak aku membelinya?_ "

"80.. berapa banyak orang yang datang ke pestamu?"

" _750 orang.."_ jawab Chanyeol.

"Waahh.. bersenang-senanglah!"

Terdengar lagi suara riuh teriakan fans.

" _Ya~~bekerjalah dengan baik selama syuting. Sampai jumpa di dorm!"_

"Bersenang-senanglah semuanya! Ba~ ba.." Sehun memutus sambungan teleponnya dengan ber-aegyo dan membuat Chanyeol menjadi gemas karenanya.

Setelah selesai menelepon kekasihnya, Sehun segera kembali ke tim kerjanya untuk melanjutkan pengambilan adegan yang tersisa. Hari ini hari terakhir ia syuting, dan setelah mendengar suara Chanyeol tadi, dirinya menjadi lebih bersemangat terlebih lagi Chanyeol akan menunggunya pulang di dorm.

 **.**

 **oOo**

 **.**

Sudah lewat jam 2 malam ketika Sehun tiba di dorm. Ruang tengah sudah gelap dan pintu-pintu kamar masing-masing member sudah tertutup rapat, menyisakan cahaya remang-remang. Mereka semua harus beristirahat karena sorenya mereka harus terbang ke Taiwan untuk konser selama 2 hari.

"Hyung?" Sehun membuka pintu kamarnya pelan-pelan. Dilihatnya Chanyeol sedang duduk memangku laptopnya di atas tempat tidur.

"Hai sayang, sudah pulang?"

"Hmm.. kenapa tidak tidur?"

"Bukankah ku bilang akan menunggumu di dorm. Eh, terima kasih tadi sudah meneleponku meski kau sedang sibuk" Chanyeol mengusap pipi Sehun dengan lembut.

"Ya sama-sama. Suaramu juga menjadikan semangat bagiku," Sehun tersenyum, "Aku ke kamar mandi dulu.."

.

.

Sekitar 15 menit kemudian, Sehun sudah kembali lagi ke kamarnya dan Chanyeol masih berhadapan serius dengan laptopnya.

"Serius sekali?" ledek Sehun.

"Aku hanya menyibukkan diri sambil menunggumu, kemarilah.."

Sehun mematuhi ajakan itu dan duduk di samping Chanyeol, sambil mengusap-usap rambutnya yang basah.

"Kenapa keramas malam-malam? Ini musim dingin, apa tidak takut flu?" Chanyeol mengambil handuk kecil yang ada di tangan Sehun lalu membantunya mengeringkan rambut.

"Kau tahu kalau selama syuting itu rambutku selalu berbalut _hair spray_ , kalau aku tidak segera keramas bisa-bisa ketika bangun nanti rambutku seperti ijuk sapu.. hooahhmmm.." Sehun menguap, karena lelah dan karena menikmati perlakuan Chanyeol yang terus mengusap rambutnya yang sudah mulai mengering.

"Istirahatlah kalau kau mengantuk. Tadi itu syutingmu yang terakhir kan?'

Sehun menjawabnya dengan anggukan pelan. Matanya sudah semakin berat untuk terbuka.

"Aku senang, setidaknya aku bisa memiliki banyak waktu lagi denganmu, ya.. meski jadwal syutingku belum selesai" kata Chanyeol.

"Ayo tidur.." Sehun mengambil handuknya kembali dari genggaman Chanyeol dan menaruhnya sembarangan pada sandaran kursi yang tak jauh dari situ.

"Baiklah, akan ku matikan laptopku.." Chanyeol mematikan laptopnya dan meletakkan di meja yang ada di sisi tempat tidur.

Sehun kembali naik ke tempat tidur dan reflek menenggelamkan dirinya dalam pelukan Chanyeol, dan Chanyeol menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh keduanya dan membuatnya tetap hangat hingga pagi menjelang.

"Hyung.." panggil Sehun lirih, matanya sudah terpejam.

"Ya?"

"Aku melihat pernyataan fans di acara pestamu tadi. Mungkin kau harus mulai memperhatikan penampilanmu. Jujur sekali kau bilang kalau kau jarang membeli baju dan setiap kali bertemu denganmu, fans selalu melihatmu dengan baju yang sama.."

"Aku nyaman, dan aku tidak sepertimu yang selalu memperhatikan fashion. Tapi boleh lah nanti aku beli beberapa baju _couple_ denganmu, seperti jaket Izro yang terakhir kita kenakan.." Chanyeol terkekeh.

"Dasar tukang mencari alasan. _Don't copy me!_ " balas Sehun sebelum akhirnya jatuh tertidur.

Chanyeol hanya bisa tertawa kecil dan kemudian menyusul Sehun ke alam mimpi.

 **.**

 **oOo**

 **.**

 **26-27 Nov 2016**

 **The** **EXO'rDium in Taipei**

 **.**

Hari ini Sehun sedang gembira karena beberapa jam lagi akan berganti hari. Itu tandanya hari ulang tahun Chanyeol akan segera tiba. Entah menyadari atau tidak, Sehun lebih banyak bertingkah di atas panggung dan senyumnya terus terkembang. Alhasil sempat membuat Chanyeol tampak kebingungan melihat tingkah Sehun. Sehun pun juga unjuk gigi dengan kemampuannya sedikit berakrobatik untuk melayangkan _love shot_ pada ribuan fans yang datang di arena konser.

Sehari sebelumnya, Sehun sudah sangat bawel mengingatkan manajer yang mengurus hotel di mana mereka akan menginap untuk membuatnya sekamar dengan Chanyeol. Sehun berpesan agar jangan sampai ada member lain yang akan sekamar dengan Chanyeol atau jangan sampai Chanyeol mendapatkan kamar dengan fasilitas _single bed._ Sehun mau bersama dengan Chanyeol di hari spesialnya. Memang maknae power - siapa yang bisa menolaknya.

Siapa yang tak ingin menjadi yang pertama mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun pada sang kekasih hati? Begitu pula Sehun. Setelah konser berakhir, Sehun ingin segera kembali ke hotel dan ingin memberikan ucapan selamat pada Chanyeol tepat jam 12 malam secara private. Tapi apa daya, ketika jam 12 tepat, Sehun masih berada di dalam kamar mandi mereka di hotel dan ketika ingin mengucapkan selamat, yang ia dapati malah Baekhyun sudah mengucapkannya lebih dulu meski via instagram.

"Selamat ulang tahun.." kata Sehun lirih dan dengan enggan menjabat tangan Chanyeol.

"Kenapa wajahnya begitu? Tidak ada sedikit ciuman untukku?" Chanyeol menengadahkan wajah Sehun yang tertunduk.

"Aku lapar. Cepatlah ganti bajumu dan kita makan malam bersama yang lain. Manajer sudah menunggu" Sehun berlalu begitu saja keluar kamar dan bergabung dengan member lain yang sudah menunggu.

Chanyeol mengerti, pasti Sehun menjadi berubah _mood_ karena melihat apa yang sudah diunggah Baekhyun di akun instagramnya.

.

.

Setelah tiba di sebuah kedai makanan dan setelah semuanya memberikan ucapan pada Chanyeol, Kyungsoo menyuruh Sehun untuk duduk di sebelah Chanyeol.

"Sehun, ayo berikan kue ulang tahunnya pada Chanyeol" kata Kyungsoo yang sudah membawa kue yang sebelumnya mereka beli sebelum kembali ke hotel.

"Eh tunggu, tolong foto aku bersama Sehun dengan kue ini, biar nanti Sehun unggah di akun instagramnya" balas Chanyeol.

Maka jadilah foto di mana Chanyeol sedang memanjatkan doa dan di sisinya sedang ada Sehun yang membawa kue ulang tahun dengan angka 25 di atasnya. Setidaknya dengan makan malam di samping Chanyeol dan memiliki foto berdua di hari spesial kekasihnya bisa membuat Sehun merasa lebih baik malam itu.

.

.

Ketika makan malam bersama telah usai dan semua sudah kembali ke kamar masing-masing, Chanyeol mencoba membujuk Sehun agar _mood_ -nya kembali baik, sama seperti ketika ia di atas panggung tadi yang penuh dengan senyum.

"Hei, marah ya?" Chanyeol memeluk Sehun dari belakang ketika ia hampir melepas kemejanya untuk ganti dengan baju tidur.

"Tidak.."

"Aku belum mendapat hadiah apa-apa darimu"

"Hadiah dari fans begitu banyak masih saja kurang?" tanya Sehun ketus.

"Lebih penting kalau itu hadiah darimu. Dan juga senyum manismu itu kembali, itu yang penting.." Chanyeol menyandarkan dagunya di bahu Sehun.

"Jangan menggodaku. Aku lelah. Besok kita masih lanjut konser lagi"

Sehun memaksakan dirinya untuk lepas dari pelukan Chanyeol, tapi Chanyeol menangkap tubuh itu lagi dan memerangkapnya dalam pelukan. Mereka berdiri berhadapan dan kedua lengan Chanyeol melingkar di pinggang Sehun.

"Harusnya aku bahagia di hari ulang tahunku. Tapi kekasihku sedang cemberut. Kebahagiaanku jadi berkurang dan aku tidak mendapat apa-apa dari kekasihku ini.." Chanyeol ikut-ikutan memasang tampang cemberut dan malah membuat Sehun sedikit menahan senyum.

"Kalau memang aku lucu, tersenyumlah.. tertawalah. Kalau kau memang tidak mau memberiku kado apa-apa, setidaknya berikan aku senyuman paling manis" kata Chanyeol semakin menggoyahkan pendirian Sehun.

Sehun tidak bisa menatap Chanyeol, pandangannya ia arahkan pada sembarang titik.

"Ayolah sayang, senyum sedikit saja. Biar rasa bahagiaku makin lengkap" kali ini Chanyeol tesenyum lebar menujukkan deretan giginya yang super rapi.

Mau tak mau akhirnya Sehun luluh juga dan membalasnya dengan senyuman.

"Nah begitu lebih baik. Boleh minta kado yang lain?"

"Huh! Sudah dikabulkan satu eh masih minta yang lain" Sehun berbalik arah dan membuat pelukan Chanyeol terlepas.

Jujur Sehun merasa tersipu dengan godaan yang dilontarkan kekasihnya itu, panda sekali ia merayu.

"Hunie.. Sehunie.. cium.." rengek Chanyeol manja.

"Tidak!" Sehun naik ke tempat tidur dan menyembunyikan dirinya di dalam selimut.

"Ayolah sedikit saja, sebelum kita pergi tidur.."

"Janji setelah itu kitta tidur?" Sehun mengintip dari balik selimut.

Chanyeol menjawabnya dengan anggukan cepat.

Tanpa ragu akhirnya Sehun memberikan kecupan manis di bibir Chanyeol. Tidak ada nafsu, hanya karena ingin membahagiakan saja. Sedikit lumatan-lumatan kecil tanpa permainan lidah.

"Sudah kan? Ayo sekarang tidur.."

"Tidak ingin dilanjutkan?" goda Chanyeol lagi.

"PARK DOBI!"

Lengkingan suara Sehun membuat Chanyeol tertawa terbahak-bahak, dan tentu saja Sehun kembali sembunyi di balik selimut menutupi wajah merahnya.

 **.**

 **oOo**

 **.**

Hari konser yang kedua di Taipei. Suasana hati Sehun sedang membaik. Hari ini hari spesial untuk kekasihnya. Banyak senyum terkembang di bibir Sehun. Bahkan ketika ia diminta untuk melakukan _free style dance_ , ia dengan sengaja dan berani menggoda Chanyeol dan alhasil Chanyeol sempat bingung dengan tingkah Sehun yang tidak seperti biasa.

"Sepertinya kau sedang bahagia?" tanya Chanyeol ketika mereka sudah kembali ke hotel.

Sehun menjawabnya dengan senyuman yang super manis.

"Ada apa, hmm?" Chanyeol duduk di tepi tempat tidur lalu menggenggam kedua tangan Sehun yang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Hari ini kau kan ulang tahun, boleh saja kan kalau aku ikut senang? Terlebih lagi tadi fans juga sukses memberikan kejutan untukmu.."

"Jadi kau senang karena hari ini spesial bagiku? Mau bersenang-senang yang lebih banyak lagi?"

"Huh? Memangnya mau apa?" Sehun mengernyitkan dahi.

"Bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan malam?"

"Tapi kalau ada fans yang melihat..." sejenak Sehun merasa ragu. Sehun ingin ada privasi untuknya dan Chanyeol.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kita santai saja. Kita bisa pergi dengan manajer hyung dan juga tim sekuriti untuk menjaga kita" jawab Chanyeol bersemangat.

"Tapi.. aku.."

"Ingin _privacy time_?" tanya Chanyeol tanggap, sebelum Sehun menuntaskan kalimatnya.

Sehun mengangguk.

"Setelah itu nanti kita bisa berdua. Kita kan sekamar, jadi bebas mau apa saja" kata Chanyeol sambil terkekeh.

"Ya.. ya.. bisa apa saja" balas Sehun.

.

.

Tak lama kemudian, mereka sampai di Shilin Night Market - sebuah pasar malam terbesar dan terkenal di Taipei. Benar saja, banyak fans yang langsung datang mengerumuni mereka bahkan kamera ponsel pun langsung tertuju pada mereka. Chanyeol tampak cuek, niatnya hanya ingin menghibur diri bersama Sehun. Sesekali Chanyeol tetap waspada untuk melindungi Sehun diantara sekian banyak orang yang bergerombol, ya meski sudah ada sekuriti yang berjaga-jaga.

"Hyung, aku mau itu!" tunjuk Sehun pada sebuah kedai makanan. Entah apa tapi melihat banyak pembeli sepertinya cukup enak rasanya.

Mereka berdua berjalan berdampingan, Chanyeol berusaha untuk tetap dekat dengan Sehun.

"Ini silahkan.." kata si penjual makanan setelah membungkus pesanan Chanyeol dan Sehun.

"Biar aku saja.." bisik Chanyeol pada Sehun sambil mengeluarkan dompetnya dari saku.

"Terima kasih, hyung tampan"

Sambil berjalan kaki dan menghabiskan makanan, keduanya melihat sekeliling. Meski bukan akhir pekan, tapi pasar malam itu tetap ramai pengunjung.

"Hun, ayo main itu!" Chanyeol menunjuk pada sebuah permainan yang memerlukan keahlian menembak untuk memenangkan hadiah.

"Tidak ah. Kau tahu kalau skor menembakku lebih rendah darimu. Aku tidak bisa memenangkan permainan itu" Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Kita main bersama. Lakukan sebisamu. Kalau menang, nanti hadiahnya untukmu" Chanyeol tersenyum bersemangat.

Sehun hanya memandang ragu.

"Ayo coba dulu" Chanyeol merangkul bahu Sehun dan mengajakknya ke stand permainan.

"Mari silahkan dicoba permainannya. Kalau Anda bisa menembak balon-balon ini, akan ada hadiahnya. Ini tembaknya, pecahkan balon sebanyak mungkin.." kata si penjaga stand.

"Tembaklah saja sebisamu, nanti aku yang menyelesaikan sisanya" ujar Chanyeol.

Dengan senjata yang lebih kecil, Sehun mencoba memecahkan balon sekenanya. Agak sedikit grogi karena begitu banyak fans yang melihat di belakangnya.

"Ah sudah, peluruku habis.." Sehun meletakkan senjatanya.

"Oke akan ku lanjutkan" Chanyeol mengambil senjata berlaras panjang dan menembak balon yang tersisa.

Sehun memandang hasil kerja kekasihnya yang mampu membidik semua balon yang tersisa dan mememcahkan hingga habis.

 _Dia tampak keren!_ Batin Sehun.

"Wah, kalian tim yang hebat. Baiklah, ku ambilkan hadiahnya dulu yaa.." kata si penjaga stand.

Tak lama kemudian, sebuah boneka pink berukuran sangat besar diberikan si penjaga stand pada Sehun. Chanyeol tersenyum senang, begitu pula Sehun yang tampak malu-malu.

"Waaaa..." terdengar teriakan-teriakan kecil dari fans yang sedari tadi membuntuti mereka berdua.

"Biar aku yang bayar ini semua.." lagi-lagi Chanyeol mengeluarkan dompetnya untuk membayar permainan itu.

Sang manajer membantu Sehun membawa boneka besar itu dan kemudian mereka semua kembali ke dalam mobil untuk pulang ke hotel lagi.

.

.

"Huaahh..hyung, kau yang berulang tahun tapi kenapa kau yang membayar semuanya?" kata Sehun sambil memeluk boneka besar itu di atas tempat tidur.

"Tidak apa-apa, kau senang saja sudah jadi hadiah terbaik bagiku" Chanyeol tersenyum.

"Eh hyung, ini ada _music box_ dengan lagu Happy Birthday To You. Lucu.."

Chanyeol membuka kotak musik itu dan terdengar dentingan lagu selamat ulang tahun. Chanyeol sedikit terisak, Sehun merekamnya dan mengunggahnya di instagram.

"Kenapa tadi menangis?" Sehun mengusap kepala Chanyeol dengan lembut.

"Hanya sedikit sedih karena jauh dari orang tuaku di hari istimewaku ini"

"Kan ada para member..ada aku" Sehun mengecup pipi Chanyeol sedikit.

"Terima kasih sayang.. Eh, hari ini hampir berakhir. Ayo foto aku sekali lagi, nanti akan ku unggah di instagramku"

"Di sini? Di kamar ini? Nanti fans jadi tahu kalau kita sekamar" Sehun menggigit bibir.

"Tidak apa-apa kan? Ayo.."

Akhirnya Sehun memotret Chanyeol yang sedang melambaikan tangan. Sebuah foto untuk ucapan terima kasih pada fans dan mengucapkan sampai jumpa di ulang tahun berikutnya.

"Kau yang memesan wine ini, hyung?" tanya Sehun sambil menuangkan isinya pada kedua gelas mereka.

"Hmm.. sedikit berpesta tidak apa-apa kan? _Privacy time_ , seperti katamu. Cheers!"

Kedua gelas itu berdenting. Tidak ada _candle light dinner_ , tapi setidaknya minum wine berdua membuat suasana sedikit romantis.

"Ah ini enak, cukup membuatku rileks" Chanyeol meregangkan kedua tangannya.

"Harusnya aku yang mengistimewakanmu hari ini, tapi malah kau yang mentraktirku macam-macam" Sehun meneguk segelas wine lagi.

"Menghabiskan detik-detik terakhir sebelum hari berganti denganmu bukankah itu lebih baik?"

"Lebih baik lagi kalau aku memberikan hal spesial untukmu sekarang.." Sehun menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan menggoda.

Chanyeol hanya menatap Sehun yang beranjak dari tempat duduknya lalu menggandengnya menuju tempat tidur.

"Hal spesial? Baiklah.. aku pasrah" Chanyeol menyeringai dan merebahkan diri.

Sehun menatap wajah kekasihnya lekat-lekat, diusapnya surai yang menutupi kening Chanyeol. Sehun mengecup kening itu, sekali.

"I love you, hyung.." lalu Sehun mengeup bibir Chanyeol dengan lembut.

Chanyeol tersenyum dalam ciumannya dan membalas kecupan-kecupan manis itu tanpa ada penolakan. Kedua tangan Chanyeol berada di punggung Sehun dan sesekali mengusapnya. Perlahan-lahan kecupan manis itu berubah sedikit lebih panas. Lidah itu menerobos masuk rongga mulut Chanyeol. Kedua lidah itu saling bergulat menyatukan salivanya.

"Enghh.." Chanyeol mengerang dengan suara beratnya.

Sejenak menurunkan suhu panas pada mulut mereka, Sehun beralih menciumi leher Chanyeol.

Chanyeol memejamkan mata dan menikmati setiap apa yang di lakukan Sehun. Tak perlu waktu lama, Sehun melepaskan kaos yang dikenakan Chanyeol dan juga celana tidurnya, menyisakan celana dalamnya saja.

"Hei, secepat itukah?" Chanyeol menatap heran.

"Diam saja, bukankah hyung bilang tadi akan pasrah?"

"Terserah kau saja, baby"

Sehun membungkuk lebih ke bawah, menghadapi milik Chanyeol yang masih tersembunyi di balik celana dalam. Diusapnya sesekali tonjolan itu dan kemudian ia cium beberapa kali.

"Engghh.. Sehunie" Chanyeol menghentakkan tubuhnya. Ada reaksi memabukkan di dalam dirinya.

Sehun menciumi tonjolan itu dan sesekali memijatnya hingga terasa semakin mengeras.

"Ahh.. kau.. sungguh.. hanya ingin.. aku.. pasrah?" Chanyeol berusaha mengatur kata-katanya di tengah nafas yang memburu.

"Aku..ingin..menyentuhmu, Sehun.."

Sehun tidak menghiraukan perkataan Chanyeol. Jari-jarinya masih terus memijat tonjolan itu.

"Stop!" dengan segera Chanyeol menghempaskan tubuh Sehun di kasur dan menindihnya.

"Aku belum selesai, hyung" gerutu Sehun.

"Kau cukup banyak menggodaku, giliranku mendominasimu sayang"

Belum sempat Sehun menjawab, Chanyeol sudah membungkamnya dengan ciuman panas menggebu.

"Enggh.." desah Sehun.

Mendengar hal itu membuat Chanyeol semakin bersemangat. Tangannya mulai bergerilya di balik kaos yang di kenakan Sehun mencari sebuah benda mungil yang mengeras dan mencuat di dalamnya. Chanyeol memainkan puting Sehun dengan jari-jarinya.

"Aaakhh.." Sehun membusungkan dada.

Dengan sigap Chanyeol melucuti Sehun. Chanyeol mabuk, pengaruh wine dan Sehun yang begitu menggodanya. Sehun sudah tak berbalut apapun. Pakaiannya entah dilemparkan ke sembarang arah.

"Kau sudah menggodaku di atas panggung dan di atas kasur. Aku akan menghabisimu, Sehun!"

Chanyeol melumat puting mungil itu dengan mulutnya. Tak lupa lidahnya turut menggelitik.

"Hyungg.." Sehun meremas rambut Chanyeol.

Di sisi lain Chanyeol dapat merasakan kalau tonjolan milik Sehun juga sudah mengeras. Sambil terus melumat puting kemerahan itu, tangan Chanyeol bekerja di bawah sana.

"Aaahh.. hyung!" Sehun semakin menggeliat.

Chanyeol menatap Sehun sejenak, membiarkannya mengatur nafas. Tatapannya sudah sayu. Sehun menggigit bibir.

"Hyung agresif.." kata Sehun lirih.

"Wine sebelum seks aku rasa tidak buruk. Tubuhmu adalah kado terindah.."

Chanyeol mengusap penis Sehun sekali lagi hingga cairan precum-nya sedikit keluar.

"Hyungg.."

"Tunjukkan pantatmu sayang.."

Sehun menumpu badannya dengan kedua tangan dan lutut. Pantatnya yang berisi sudah terpampang jelas di hadapan Chanyeol. Chanyeol meremasnya hingga sedikit kemerahan.

"Aahh.. hyung, please.."

"Jadi kau yang tidak sabar, huh?"

"Please.." rintih Sehun.

"Bersiaplah sayang.."

Chanyeol menyentuhkan ujung penisnya pada lubang milik Sehun yang tampak berkedut. Kedua tangannya mengusap punggung Sehun untuk membuatnya rileks.

Pelan-pelan batang itu mulai tenggelam di dalam lubangnya.

"Aahhhh.." tubuh Sehun menegang.

"Sabar sayang" Chanyeol membungkuk dan menciumi punggung Sehun beberapa kali.

"S..sse.. ka..rang.."

Pelan-pelan batang itu bergerak maju mundur, menyentuh satu titik yang membuat Sehun semakin mengeluarkan erangannya.

"Akkhh.. lebih cepat.."

Chanyeol mematuhi perintah itu dan mempercepat gerakannya.

"Engghh.. hyungg.. ahh" Sehun mencengkeram bantal yang ada di dekat kepalanya dengan kuat.

Sementara itu Chanyeol semakin menghujam lubang itu tanpa ampun.

"Ahh.. Sehunie.. sempit"

Sehun mulai menyentuh penisnya sendiri.

"Chan.. hyunghh.."

Lutut keduanya semakin bergetar. Sehun berpegangan pada kepala tempat tidur untuk memperkuat tumpuannya.

"Akkhh.. Sehun. Ini enak sekali.."

"Chan hyung.. aku.. hampir.. ss..sampai.."

"Tunggu sayang!" Chanyeol semakin mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya.

"Chan.. aaahhh!" Sehun mengeluarkan cairan putihnya di tangannya sendiri.

"Sebentar lagi Sehun!"

"Aakkhh.. ahh.. ahhh"

"S.. Sehunnnn.. aakkhhhh"

Chanyeol memperlambat gerakan pinggulnya dan menarik penisnya dari dalam lubang Sehun. Benih cintanya sedikit keluar dari lubang yang berkedut itu.

Lelah. Keduanya menjatuhkan diri di atas kasur empuk.

"Hadiah ulang tahun terbaik. Terima kasih sayang" Chanyeol mengecup bahu Sehun yang tengah meringkuk mengumpulkan tenaganya kembali.

"I love you, Chanyeolie" Sehun mengecup bibir Chanyeol dengan lembut.

Chanyeol mengambil beberapa helai tisu dan membersihkan sisa benih cinta mereka yang tercecer di tubuh.

Setelah keduanya kembali berpakaian, Chanyeol menenggelamkan Sehun dalam dekapannya dan menyelimutinya dengan selimut tebal.

"Selamat malam, Sehunku.."

* * *

 **END**

* * *

uwaahhh... setelah diberondong dengan rikues yang banyak dari reader setia, akhirnya kelar juga ff ini meski publishnya ga pas maljum wkwkwk

emang asli bikin mabok yaa momen kencan mereka.. sering2 kencan juga gapapa kok biar yg liat makin overdosis

kalo alur kecepetan ya maapkeun, pokoknya kan udah membantu readers berimajinasi dari real momen mereka wkwkwk

kalo typo jg maapkeun.. karna ini ga pake editing langsung maen publish aja

utangnya udah author bayar ya gaess...

ditunggu omelan2nya ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Park Chanyeol x Oh Sehun**

 **Boys love, Yaoi**

 **Romance**

 **.**

 **.**

 **EPILOG**

 **Chanyeol POV**

Chanyeol sedang senang. Meski kali ini ia berada jauh dari kedua orang tua dan juga kakak kesayangannya, tapi ia bisa merayakan hari spesialnya bersama sang kekasih – Oh Sehun. Meski tak sepenuhnya juga ia melewati hari hanya berdua saja dengan Sehun, tapi kehadiran orang terpenting sudah cukup membuatnya bahagia.

"Tersenyum terus? Kenapa kau jauh terlihat bahagia daripada diriku?" Chanyeol berjalan di sisi Sehun dan menggodanya ketika menerobos keramaian.

"Kan sudah ku bilang, aku ikut bahagia di hari istimewamu ini. Lagipula kesempatan kencan seperti ini kan jarang bisa kita dapatkan. Ya meski harus melalui pengawalan dan banyak fans yang membuntuti kita. Tapi aku tetap senang bisa jalan-jalan denganmu. Sedikit _refreshing.._ " Sehun tersenyum lagi, sebuah senyuman tulus yang bisa membuat Chanyeol tergila-gila dengan wajah manis itu.

"Hyung.. aku merasa seperti di drama saja. Drama korea yang jadi kenyataan" lanjut Sehun.

"Huh? Memangnya kenapa bisa begitu?"

"Merayakan ulang tahun pacar lalu pergi ke pasar malam dan kau membantuku memenangkan permainan dan juga hadiah bonekanya kau berikan untukku" jawab Sehun tersipu.

"Lebih lengkap lagi kalau aku bisa bergandengan tangan denganmu saat ini, tapi itu tidak bisa kita lakukan di sini kan?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Begini saja lebih baik biar aku tetap dekat denganmu.." kemudian Sehun melingkarkan lengannya di bahu Chanyeol.

Pasar malam itu memang sedang ramai. Semakin malam semakin banyak pengunjung yang datang. Meski tetap berada dalam kawalan manajer dan tim sekuriti, tetap saja mereka berdua tak ingin berjalan terlalu jauh.

Sambil terus melewati kerumunan pengunjung, keduanya berbagi obrolan santai dan senyuman juga tidak hilang dari wajah mereka.

"Sehun~ah, lihat sini!" tiba-tiba Chanyeol mengarahkan kamera ponselnya tepat ke arah wajah Sehun.

"Apa? Ah tidak!" Sehun segera menutupi wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan.

"Ayolah, aku ingin memotretmu sekali saja"

"Jangan hyung. Banyak orang di sini. Aku malu" Sehun menurunkan letak topinya.

"Jumlah orang di sini tidak sebanyak jumlah fans yang ada di arena konser kita tadi. Kenapa harus malu-malu?" Chanyeol semakin meledek dan tetap mengarahkan kamera ke wajah Sehun.

"Jangan begitu.."

Sehun mendorong tubuh Chanyeol menjauh dan malah membuat Chanyeol tertawa.

Tak ingin hilang kesempatan, Chanyeol langsung memotret Sehun yang masih tersipu malu sekenanya.

Ckrek!

Chanyeol sendiri tersenyum dengan hasil yang ia dapatkan. Sehun sedang berdiri di tengah keramaian, tersenyum lepas dengan wajah bahagia.

"Sehun~ah, sini! Lihat! Ini bagus!"

"Huh?!"

Sehun kembali berjalan mendekati Chanyeol dan melihat gambar yang sudah diambil Chanyeol.

"Kau benar-benar memotretku?"

"Bagus kan? Tampak natural. Aku sungguh menyukai senyummu.."

"Hmm.. terima kasih"

"Aku _post_ di akunmu ya?"

"Terserah hyung saja asal jangan pakai _caption_ yang aneh-aneh"

"Ya.. ya, aku tahu gaya khasmu di instagram. Selalu dengan kata-kata singkat dan tidak pernah banyak memakai _hashtag_ "

Sebenarnya sudah biasa juga Chanyeol dan Sehun berbagi akun terlebih lagi sekarang instagram punya kelebihan satu aplikasi bisa diberi banyak akun. Tidak ada rahasia di antara keduanya. Itu saja. Dan Chanyeol juga ikut tersenyum ketika mengunggah foto Sehun.

 _Aku selalu menyukai senyuman dan tawamu, terlebih lagi jika itu karena aku. Senyuman manis itu bisa membuatku jatuh cinta padamu lagi dan lagi. Kalau boleh jujur, akan aku katakan pada semua kalau aku tergila-gila dengan senyumanmu itu. Hatiku begitu tenang kalau tahu kau bahagia. Aku berharap semoga akulah yang terus menjadi sumber kebahagianmu. Kalau kau bersedih, aku janji akan mengubah tangisan itu menjadi tawa bahagia, semampuku. Karena aku ingin selalu jatuh cinta pada pesonamu itu. Kau seperti malaikat, Sehun…_

* * *

 **END**

* * *

Gara2 tau kalo foto candid Sehun yang di Taiwan itu Chanyeol yg ngambil, trus gue jadi bikin epilog singkat ini

Yg poto item putih itu..pada inget kan?

Beneran.. gue bayangin kalo Chanyeol pas motion Sehun itu juga sambil senyum2 sendiri

Gue pribadi aja melting kalo liat Sehun senyum gitu..

Jadi yaa.. udah yaa segini aja, ga bisa panjang2 epilognya. Ini sekedar numpahin kayalan gue aja hehehe


End file.
